The Notebook
by arianapa1216
Summary: During class, Austin passes notes with the cute girl sitting in front of him. One-shot. AUSLLY. :{)


**Hey, guys! So, it's been over a month since I've posted a new fanfiction...I could've done it over Spring Break but my brother was hogging the laptop (we have to share it). This is my first day back in school, but I finally got the laptop so I can post these stories! Anyways, here's a one-shot I came up with. This story's in Austin's POV. Hope you enjoy! :{)  
**

* * *

**The Notebook**

_Riiiing._

"Random Walkers and Big Time Talkers," Ms. Hughes said, walking into the classroom. "Sit in your seats, be quiet, and take out a pencil or pen." **(1)**

The RWs and BTTs did what they were told.

I raised my hand. "Ms. Hughes, I have a yellow crayon. Can I use that?" I held up a naked yellow crayon.

The class cracked up.

Ms. Hughes, unlike everyone else in the class, was unamused. "No, Andrew. You may not use a yellow crayon to take a test."

"My name is Austin, not Andrew." I whined, since this was like the tenth time this school year that Ms. Hughes had called me Andrew. I put the crayon down and took out a mechanical pencil.

"The name Andrew fits you, so now your name is Andrew." Ms. Hughes said, making the class laugh again.

I huffed and started thinking of some names that fit Ms. Hughes.

"Now class," Ms. Hughes said, "as you are all aware, you are about to take a test. It should take you about fifteen minutes to complete it. If you need more time, you will let me know when I ask you later."

"Is there multiple choice questions?" I asked.

Ms. Hughes gave me a _What-do-you-think?_ look.

"I was just asking," I said, with a roll of my eyes, "geez."

"Okay, Mr. Just Asking, why don't you pass out the tests?" Ms. Hughes asked, holding out a stack of papers.

I huffed again, then stood up, walked over to Ms. Hughes, and took the papers. I started handing the students the tests, mentally labeling them by their appearance. Miley Cyrus Wannabe, Blackhead, Great White Shark, Monkey Face, Giant Forehead, Jack-O'-Lantern, and so on. When I got to the people sitting around my area, I noticed the girl sitting in the desk in front of me. I had always noticed her, but I never knew her name…so I labeled her Brown Belle, because she had brown hair, brown eyes, and was really beautiful. When I handed her the test, she smiled and thanked me.

"You're welcome." I winked at her.

She looked up at me and mouthed, "What's wrong with your eye?"

* * *

I was one of the first people to finish the test. It was pretty easy, even though all of the questions wanted me to explain something in 3-4 sentences (I admit, I was being smart, and I wrote stuff like, "It. Just. Is." or "I. Don't. Know." It was in 3 sentences...so it was legit). When I handed the test to Ms. Hughes, I asked her what I could do since I was finished.

"You can do whatever," Ms. Hughes said, "but you cannot talk or randomly walk around the room, fellow Big Time Talker and Random Walker."

When I sat down, I took out the textbook that was laying underneath my desk and pretended to read it. I was really waiting for Brown Belle to finish taking the test because I wanted to get her attention. Ms. Hughes said I couldn't talk, but she didn't say that I couldn't pass notes.

About 5 minutes later, Brown Belle stood up and handed her test to the teacher. When she sat back down, she took out a brown leather notebook and started writing in it. I slowly looked up from the textbook I was pretend-reading and tried to make out the words she was writing. Unfortunately, her handwriting was so small that it was hard for me to see the words.

I closed the textbook, took my notebook out of my binder, and grabbed my mechanical pencil. I scribbled, _What are you writing?_ and then I tapped Brown Belle on the head with my notebook. She turned around and saw me and my notebook. I mouthed, "Read it," and allowed her to take the notebook from my hands.

I couldn't see her face, but I saw her writing down something. Then she handed me my notebook back.

_**None of your business, that's what.**_

I was shocked at her reply. I wrote, _Ooh, secretive much?_ and handed her the notebook. I heard an audible sigh, and Brown Belle started writing back. When she finished writing, she turned around in her seat and threw the notebook at me. It made a slight _slap_ noise when it hit my desk, but it didn't catch anyone's attention because they were still concentrating on the test.

_**Ooh, stalker much?**_

Whoa. This girl obviously didn't want me to talk to her. So, I tried a different approach.

_What's your name? I'm really tired of calling you Brown Belle._

_**Why do you call me Brown Belle?**_

_Because you have brown hair and you remind me of a belle._

_**Whatever.**_

_What? It's true. My name's Austin Moon._

_**I thought your name was Andrew.**_

Curse Ms. Hughes.

_It's NOT._

_**But the teacher said it was.**_

_Well, the teacher's wrong._

_**Oh?**_

_Oh._

_**Well, if you must know, my name is Ally Dawson.**_

Ally Dawson. The name sounded angelic. I mumbled it under my breath so I could hear what it sounded like coming out of my mouth. It sounded like it was meant to be.

_That's a really beautiful name…for a really beautiful girl._

I handed her the notebook, and mentally cursed myself for writing that. Ally wrote back in the notebook, then handed it back to him.

_**Do you really think I'm beautiful?**_

I wished I could see her face, but since I was sitting behind her, all I saw was her long brown curls.

_I really do. That's why you remind me of a belle._

I handed the notebook back to her, hoping she didn't notice my flushed face. She probably did, because she looked at me for a moment before writing back.

_**Oh! I thought you meant I reminded you of a bell.**_

I read it, then snickered.

_Why would you think that? I specifically wrote BELLE._

I saw Ally put her hand over her mouth and giggling as she wrote back.

_**I thought you were spelling it wrong.**_

_You're too cute._

I hated myself for writing that, but then Ally wrote back:

_**You're even cuter.**_

My stomach twisted in excitement. I think she liked me!

_You have no idea how happy you just made me._

I gave Ally the notebook back, smiling. She turned around and smiled back.

_**It's true. Do you still wanna know what I was writing in my book?**_

_Yes. That's why I asked earlier._

_**KK. **_

She handed me her brown leather book and whispered, "Just so you know, you're the only person besides me who has ever touched this book, let alone read it."

I smiled and whispered back, "That means a lot."

She motioned for me to start reading it.

_**I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came  
Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always my own worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see  
I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself, myself**_

_**There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a **__**parachute  
****When you're holding me  
So weightless, I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a **__**parachute  
****You're my **__**parachute**_**(2)**

I was amazed at the words. Ally was an amazing writer. Like the song, I felt so weightless I could barely breathe. I handed her back the book. Ally was biting on her hair, looking a little apprehensive. She still had my notebook, then she took her hair away from her mouth and handed me my notebook.

_**You think it's stupid, don't you?**_

I looked at Ally's really neat handwriting, and, in my messy handwriting, I wrote, _Opposite of yes. It's amazing. Is it a song or poem? What's it called?_

I handed her back the notebook, smiling.

_**It's a song. It's called Parachute. That's why I kept underlining the word parachute.**_

After reading it, I wrote back, _I'd like to hear it sometime._ I put the notebook on her desk and watched her. She stared at it for a long time, like she was rereading it over and over again. Then, she wrote something and threw the notebook on my desk.

_**You really mean that?**_

_Of course._

Ally turned towards me and smiled. Right then, I knew that the feelings I already had for her weren't gonna go away anytime soon.

_**I know you're a really nice guy. :)**_

_Yeah…wanna know something else about me?_

_**Sure. What?**_

I wrote it down, then handed the notebook to her.

_I really like you._

She stared at the notebook again.

_**Seriously? You like me?**_

_Yeah. A lot._

I handed the notebook back to Ally.

"Andrew," Ms. Hughes said, "what are you doing?"

I groaned, ignoring the fact that she called me Andrew again. "Nothing."

"Then why did you just write something in that notebook and give it to her?" Ms. Hughes asked.

"I—" I started to lie, but Ms. Hughes didn't even give me a chance.

"You can pass love notes on your own time," Ms. Hughes said, making everyone laugh. I blushed. I noticed Ally had put her head down and flipped the notebook around so no one could see what we were writing.

"Right now," Ms. Hughes continued, "you need to work on the assignment I just gave the class."

I'll give _you_ an assignment to work on." I muttered under my breath.

Ally lifted her head up, turned around to look at me, then giggled, evidently hearing my unnecessary comeback. Her giggling made me feel a little less embarrassed.

The assignment was something I found completely pointless and stupid. Ms. Hughes wanted us to write a five-page essay on why we thought tomatoes were fruits or vegetables. **(3)**

"Ms. Hughes, I have a question," I said, raising my hand.

"What is it, Austin?" Ms. Hughes asked.

Finally! She got my name right!

"What if we don't care if tomatoes are fruits or vegetables?" I asked.

"Yeah, some people don't even _like_ tomatoes." Ally agreed with me. That was the first time I actually heard her voice.

"Then you write a ten-page essay on why you don't care." Ms. Hughes said simply.

A chorus of _Oohs_ and _She told yous_ filled the room.

I stared at the teacher in shock, closed my eyes, and slumped in my seat. Even though my eyes were shut, I could tell that a couple of people were staring at me and laughing. I heard a _slap_ on my desk, then snapped open my eyes. Ally was turned around, smiling and pointing at my notebook that was now on my desk.

_**I really like you too, Austin.**_

**THE END  
**

* * *

**So...that's it. I hope you liked it. Moving on, did you guys see the Kid's Choice Awards on Saturday? I was so freaking happy that Ross Lynch won "Favorite TV Actor" and he looked so cute (then again, Ross ALWAYS looks cute)! I had voted for him like five times and I was praying that he would win!**

**(1) My English teacher calls us Random Walkers (RWs) and Big Time Talkers (BTT). RWs are people who like to get up and randomly walk around the room. BTTs are people who like to talk a lot. My English teacher, who shall be unnamed, is awesome.**

**(2) I do not own "Parachute" by Laura Marano. It's from the **_**Austin & Ally: Turn It Up**_** album. It's a really good song, one of my favorites from the album.**

**(3) There have been some pretty intense discussions on whether tomatoes are fruits or vegetables. Botanically, they're classified as a fruit, but are served as if they are vegetables. There is your random fact of the day. **

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
